1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a controlling a peripheral device connected to a display apparatus and, more particularly, to controlling the peripheral device based on the booting time of the peripheral device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of technology, an electronic apparatus may provide various services and functions including phone call, data transmission, and multitasking functions.
The display apparatus may be connected to various peripheral devices such as a set-top box, a DVD player, and a home theater, and may receive and output contents provided by the respective peripheral devices.
In order to receive contents from various peripheral devices, a user may control the operation of each peripheral device by using a remote controller for controlling each peripheral device.
Recently, an integrated remote controller capable of controlling a display apparatus and a peripheral device in an integrated manner has been developed. Therefore, a user may control operations of a display apparatus and a peripheral device which is connected to the display apparatus through the integrated remote controller.
Particularly, it is possible to control power of a display apparatus and a peripheral device connected to the display apparatus through the integrated remote controller. That is, the display apparatus may boot the operating system of the display apparatus according to a turn-on command received from the integrated remote controller, and may transmit a turn-on signal for turning on the peripheral device to the integrated remote controller when the booting is completed. Accordingly, the integrated remote controller transmits, to the peripheral device, an infrared (IR) signal with respect to a control command included in the turn-on signal received from the display apparatus, and the peripheral device can perform the process of booting the operating system of the peripheral device according to the IR signal received from the integrated remote controller
However, when the display apparatus and the peripheral device are controlled by the related-art integrated remote controller, the display apparatus may not recognize that the peripheral device is being booted according to the IR signal received from the integrated remote controller. Instead, the display apparatus may determine that the power of the peripheral device is turned off and may provide a user interface (UI) for controlling power of the peripheral device.
Since the boot time of all the peripheral devices is not the same, if the peripheral device requires a long boot time, the display apparatus may determine that the power of the peripheral device is turned off even though the peripheral device is booting its operating system, thereby providing a power-related UI of the corresponding peripheral device.
Accordingly, upon receiving a user request, the integrated remote controller may retransmit a related IR signal to the peripheral device while the peripheral device is booting its operating system, and therefore the peripheral device may reboot the operating system according to the IR signal retransmitted from the integrated remote controller. Therefore, there may be a problem that, it takes a long time for contents provided by the peripheral device to be output through the display apparatus, and the user may erroneously perceive that the peripheral device is malfunctioning even though the peripheral device is operating normally.